Much To My Dismay
by Drifter- Erin
Summary: Kenshin Kaoru Sano Soujirou Misao Aoishi Megumi and Kenshin's sister Yuki are going to America Kenshin and Yukis treat...r
1. The Spread Of Culture

Much To My Dismay  
By Erin and Kai  
Erin: Wow it has been awhile since I wrote an RK fic  
Kai: I have never experience the pleasure of watching the show MEANIE  
Erin: o.o ()  
Erin and Kai don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Recipe For Hate  
(A/N This is an AU fic so everyone will seem a little ooc)  
The Spread Of Culture  
"Yo!!" A chicken haired teen yelled yes it was our very own Sano.  
Kenshin ran over to Sano. "Yo what's up Sano" Kenshin asked happily. "Not  
Much Kenshin hey!! Where is the rest of the group?" Sano said looking  
around stupidly. "I was getting everything out of my locker for SUMMER  
SANO!!!!!!" (I don't really know if they have summer break but they do now  
.) A girl said hastily.  
She had long dark red hair one shade darker than Kenshin's and violet  
eyes a few shades darker than Kenshin's it looked more like a storm. "Oh!!  
Hey Yuki" Sano said sweat dropping. "Hey Sis" Kenshin said to Yuki. She  
closed one eye. "We have to wait for the weasel, raccoon, Fox, Penguin, and  
err...Smiley" Yuki said sweat dropping.  
"Ok (Saitou isn't in this fic because he is ugly and evil) Wolf Girl"  
Sano said rubbing Yuki's head. Yuki shook her head causing her ponytail to  
fly everywhere. "Don't touch me Chicken" Yuki growled. Kenshin in the  
middle of this just stood there chuckling. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY MR.DRAGON" Yuki  
shouted biting his head.  
Right now the scene is a chibi Kenshin and a giant Yuki with sharp  
triangle teeth biting his head. Suddenly it went back to normal when Misao  
and Aoishi came. "Ahhh.... Penguin and Weasel we have been expecting you"  
Yuki said petting Kenshin like a cat. (LOL James Bond) "Yuki stop petting  
me" Kenshin said throwing her away.  
Yuki landed on her feet. "I love you Hiten Mitsurugi Style" Yuki said  
wiping sweat from her forehead. When she got back to where Kenshin, Sano,  
Aoishi and Misao were three new additions were made. Megumi, Kaoru and  
Soujirou made it. "Hey I think I just thought" Yuki said happily.  
"What?" Kaoru asked Yuki. Yuki smiled, "If Kenshin is up to spending  
one months allowance He and I can pay to have this little group go to  
America" Yuki said holding a little American Flag. "Oh That Would be sooo  
fun come on Kenshin" Misao begged.  
"How can I say no" Kenshin said. Yuki grinned real big. "We could  
stay at our summer home Kenshin" (If you hadn't noticed Yuki and Kenshin  
are filthy rich) Yuki said still waving the little American flag. Everyone  
but Kenshin and Yuki just starred. "You...you have a summer home" Sano said  
without a breath.  
"We have two or three in America I can't remember how many but only  
one is big enough to fit all of us," Yuki said holding a finger up to her  
chin. "OH WELL" Yuki said blowing off her concentration. Kenshin took out  
his cell phone (It's not just him everyone has cell phones .) "Yuki I  
know you have yours hidden somewhere call Hiko and tell him we are going to  
America in when do you all want to go?" Kenshin said handing Yuki his Cell.  
"Tomorrow?" Kaoru suggested. Everyone nodded to agree. "OK!!" Yuki  
said (She had a 2 liter of Soda like 15 minutes ago) She dialed Hiko's  
number. "Oi Old Man we are going to America tomorrow...yeah...with the  
group...yes Kenshin is coming...Uh No We are going to Florida (I am Texan but  
who wants to go to Texas XP) ...Yeah...The one with Angel in it's name...yes I  
know all the planes are down for repairs...........Me and Kenshin will pay for  
everyone's tickets...kay love you bye" Yuki finished the call.  
"Love You????" Soujirou asked. Yuki laughed. "You know how you all  
never met me and Yuki's parents Hiko is our father" Kenshin finished. There  
was a surrounding ooooh. "Ok Where Should we meet Kenshin?" Yuki said  
handing him back his phone.  
"How about here" Kenshin asked. Yuki shrugged, "I don't care". "Sure  
ok see yall tomorrow at?" Sano said. Yuki's face lightened. "4:30 am" She  
said happily. Everyone but Sano, Yuki and Kenshin shrugged. "4:30!!!!! ARE  
YOU CRAZY TO WAKE UP AT THAT TIME" Sano shouted.  
A chibi Kenshin came over and said, "She gets up at 2:15 every  
morning". After it was settled that they were going to meet up here at 4:30  
and that Yuki needed mental help they went their separate ways. Everyone  
but Kenshin and Yuki packed that night. (He He their mommy's and daddy's  
agreed) "Do ya think we should pack Kenny (She calls him that when no one  
is around) or should we just have one of the butler's do it" Yuki said  
watching TV with him.  
"Let's one of the butler's do it" Kenshin said lying on his back  
watching TV. "Ok Kenny" Yuki said leaning on the armrest. She stood up and  
pressed a button. "Gene can ya pack our things for our trip to America  
we've got clothes in America" Yuki said to him. "Right away Miss" Gene  
said.  
Yuki shrugged and plopped back down on the couch. "Gene is gonna do  
it" Yuki said. "Ok" Kenshin said still lying upside down and watching TV.  
(I forgot to mention Kenshin and Yuki have the X scar on their face)  
"Kenny?" Yuki asked. "What?" Kenshin answered. "Is it still ok to call you  
Kenny?" She asked quietly.  
Kenshin gave her a warm smile. "Of course" He finished. "Good" She  
mumbled. Suddenly somebody walked in. "Hi Hiko" Yuki and Kenshin said at  
the same time. "Hello Kiddies" Hiko said obviously drunk. "Hey Hikokuns who  
are the kids" a lady's voice ask. "God Hiko another Whore if your going to  
find a mother for me and Kenshin find one that has a brain" Yuki said  
coldly not even taking her eye's off the TV.  
"I am just drowning sorrow sweetie, now Elisa these are my kid's Yuki  
and Kenshin" Hiko slurred. "Oh Hiko! They are positively adorable" Elisa  
said in a high squeaky voice. Yuki's eye's narrowed. "Aren't you the least  
bit disturbed that your "lover" has children you know what for get it  
Kenshin I am going to bed?" Yuki said.  
Kenshin could see plain as day she was fighting the demon inside of  
her because her eyes kept flashing amber. "Good Night Yuki, Hiko I'll  
beheading to bed now also and if you are going to do what I think you are  
going to do, do it in the farthest away from Yuki's I think she would tear  
her room up more than it already is" With that Kenshin retired.  
End Of Chapter  
Erin: Smiles Triumphantly I still remember Kenshin w00t  
Kai: --()  
Soujirou: Until Next Time Review 


	2. The Sword Of Progress

Much To My Dismay  
Erin: .  
Kai: In dire need of pain killers  
Erin and Kai own nothing except Yuki  
The Sword Of Progress  
Kenshin was the second up Yuki already had the limo started and their  
stuff in it. "Hurry up Kenny" Yuki said hastily. "You know that we are  
going to be the first ones there right" Kenshin said jumping in the limo.  
"Yeah" Yuki said taking out a cell phone that said Himura Yuki and a wolf  
sticker on it.  
She flipped it open and a little voice said "Good Morning Yuki". "Who  
are you calling" Kenshin asked looking over her shoulder. "No one I am  
changing the ring tone" Yuki said going through a long line of music.  
"Where is it ah yes Bad Religion Recipe for Hate though that is not what I  
am going to use...here it is One Winged Angel" Yuki said happily.  
"That white haired guy's theme" (He is talking about Sephiroth)  
Kenshin asked. "Yep I love this song," Yuki said. Kenshin rolled his eyes.  
"Oi! I could put it back to A Flock Of Seagulls I Ran" Yuki pouted. "Oh God  
No old rock hurts" Kenshin said covering his ears.  
Yuki giggled. "You were right we are the first people here," She said  
leaning against the flagpole. In just a matter of minutes Aoishi showed up.  
A couple of more minutes and Misao showed. "Hey my favorite ninja's" Yuki  
laughed giving Misao and Aoishi nuggies.  
After 5 more minutes Kaoru showed up. Then 5 more minutes Soujirou  
showed. 15 more minutes Megumi made it. "We have to wait for that Chicken  
Head now" Megumi said ignorantly. Suddenly Yuki's cell phone rang. "Talk to  
me...what! Really...that is great!!...Yes ok I know where it is goodie kay love  
ya bye" Yuki said and hung up.  
"When Sano comes we are going to Sejirou airlines because we got a  
privet plane" Yuki said smiling as big as Soujirou. 25 minutes later Sano  
came huffing and puffing. "Ok everyone in the limo" Yuki said pushing  
everyone in. Then Yuki her self jumped in. "Ger To Sejirou Airlines" Yuki  
said to the man behind her.  
Ger Nodded and started driving. Kenshin was sitting next to Kaoru.  
Sano was next to Megumi. Misao was next to Aoishi. And Yuki was next to  
Soujirou. "Damn! Could you get a bigger car?" Sano said looking at all the  
extra space. "Yes" Kenshin and Yuki said at the same time.  
"It must be great being rich," Kaoru said with a smile. "No not  
really" Yuki said closing one eye. "Yeah allot of formal events," Kenshin  
said looking down. "And People are always trying to be your friend so they  
can get money" Yuki finished sighing. There was a long moment of silence  
then, "Okay any one hungry?" Yuki asked not even looking at the exasperated  
looks in their faces.  
"Hell yeah bring on the food," Sano said laughing. "What do you  
want?" Kenshin asked. Well 5 minutes later everyone was eating and Kenshin  
and Yuki were smiling. "You know Kenshin I never had friends since I met  
these guys but I think I am doing good" Yuki said slowly eating her bacon.  
Kenshin nodded.  
"You never had friends?" Soujirou asked curiously. "Yeah not until  
now because I was unstable insecure still working over Mom's death" Yuki  
said with her eyes closed. Silence again struck the limo. Soujirou put his  
arm around Yuki's shoulders and drew her closer to him. Suddenly Kenshin  
was glaring Amber at Soujirou.  
End Of Chapter  
Erin: Oh I am Evil  
Kai: And you wish you were Yuki being in Soujirou's arms  
Erin: drooling 


End file.
